O Amuleto de Hai K'hul
by Nielle21
Summary: Uma maldição faz as almas de Snape e Harry trocarem de corpos


**Nome da fic**: O Amuleto de Hai K'hul

**Autor**: Nielle

**Pares**: Severus/Francine -- Severus/Kat - Severus/Bellatrix

**Censura**: tensão, sexo, angst, violência

**Gênero**: Romance, Horror, Mistério, Tema Adulto.

**Spoilers**: tem não.

**Avisos ou Alertas**: tem o Harry fazendo sexo implícito com uma certa pessoa

**Desafio**: Essa fic foi uma resposta ao Desafio 41: Uma maldição faz as almas de Snape e Harry trocarem de corpos. (Nielle)

**Resumo**: Harry e Snape trocam de corpos

**Notas**: o termo "águas mágicas foi retirado da revista Holy Avenger nº 6 ou 7

**Agradecimentos**: À minha anja da escuridão, Larissa Hyuga, que digitou essa fic maluca pra mim, alias, pra nós, ne?.

**Disclaimer**: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.

Esta fic faz parte do **SnapeFest 2004**, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site 

- Francis? Francine?  
- Hm!?! - disse a voz num sussurro  
- Você está dormindo, não é?  
- Não... mas estou bem perto disso...  
- Qual o seu problema? Isso é para amanhã e vale nota.  
- Eu sei... aAaH! Eu babei no meu trabalho, vai borrar tudo...

- Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso, ok?  
- Corrige pra mim - pediu fazendo bico - vê seu escrevi certo, essa ultima parte eu nem sei...

Ele pegou aquele rolo de pergaminho - Quantos centímetros tem isso?  
- Quase um metro... ou mais... não sei...  
- Francie!!! Hecoir vai chegar aos 40cm e vai parar de ler...  
Enquanto lia, sempre balançando a cabeça negativamente, ela contemplava um objeto brilhante recém tirado do bolso.  
- O que é isso, Francis?  
- Um pingente, achei no chão... é bonito, não é?  
- Uma coisa inútil, jogue isso fora!  
- Não...  
- Vai usa-lo? Como adorno?  
- Ainda não sei o que é... e se for algum amuleto de maldição?  
- Muito duvidoso. Bom... eu vou dormir, já terminei.  
- E a minha redação? Você não a leu.  
- Você escreveu sobre Defesa com Artes das Trevas, errado, diga-se de passagem.Hecoir é professor de Poções!! Sinto muito...  
- Oh... o que fiz para merecer isso? Deixa... eu copiar do seu?  
- Não! Ficará igual! E os dois tiraremos "H".  
- Faz pra mim, então?  
- Ah! Não! Preguiçosa! Faz assim - disse abrindo um livro todo marcado - copia tudo do livro, se o prof. não perceber, o que eu acho muito improvável... hum... copia logo e vai dormir!!! Boa noite!  
- Boa noite, Severus!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

20 anos depois

Snape estava em seu quarto procurando um papel onde havia anotado um endereço quando encontrou um pingente o qual o remeteu a um passado distante.

- Francine acabou não me contando para que isso servia. - disse e sua voz ecoou pelo quarto vazio. Pegou a corrente de prata que trazia no pescoço e colocou o berloque nela. E a pôs no pescoço.  
Junto ao objeto havia duas fotos, na primeira, uma moça de cabelos escuros e olhos claros sorria para ele, piscava o olho, colocava a mão no rosto, envergonhada. A segunda, trazia um casal dançando num baile. Snape segurou qualquer emoção, deu um riso fraco e disse para a foto:  
- E pensar que a nossa vida poderia ter sido totalmente diferente. Mas se fosse...

Ele olhou para a cabeceira da cama, onde havia um porta-retrato e nele a fotografia de uma menina que aparentava ter uns 6 anos.  
- Se fosse... a Enya não teria nascido. - e voltou a olhar a foto na sua mão - quer saber de uma, Francine, eu prefiro você como minha amante, só. Mas amo-te para sempre.

¨¨¨¨¨¨

Muito longe dali, na rua dos Alfeneiros, nº 4, Harry havia descoberto uma parte da casa do Dursley que não conhecia: o sótão. Achou um ótimo lugar para fazer as lições. Mas neste dia, ele resolveu explorar o local. Havia muitas caixas, brinquedos antigos do primo eram empurrados para lá como lixo, muita poeira também. Era obvio que para Tia Petúnia aquele era um local esquecido da casa. Encontrou um baú embaixo de um lençol. Havia uma inscrição nele, Harry passou o lençol sobre a superfície e leu  
"Pertence a Lílian Evans" Abriu a caixa com o coração na boca. Encontrou primeiramente um cachecol da Grifinoria. Ficou

radiante:  
- Como foi que isso passou despercebido por todos estes anos?

Foi tirando as coisas de dentro, sentou-se no chão, pois o teto era baixo e tinha que ficar curvado. Encontrou uma caixinha. Ele abriu com cuidado e dentro havia um pingente estranho. Era um tubinho com um liquido azul, mas virasse de ponta cabeça, o liquido ficava preto. Dentro havia uma corrente de ouro e Harry pensou que seria legal usa-la. Colocou o tubinho na corrente e pôs no pescoço. No momento que fez isso, ele sentiu como se sua alma estivesse sendo puxada pra fora do corpo e estava mesmo. Mas depois de um tempo, milésimos de segundo, essa sensação passou. Harry olhou para frente e não reconheceu o sótão. Pensou no pingente, será que era alguma chave de portal? Estava sentado em uma grande cama, muito confortável, coberta com uma colcha verde escura. Em sua mão estavam duas fotografias. Uma de uma garota muito bonita, outra de um casal dançando. Ele olhou mais perto. Era o Snape. Notou outra coisa também, sua mão estava diferente. Olhou para o corpo, definitivamente não era o seu. Levou as mãos até o rosto e sentiu uma pele oleosa e um nariz grande. Havia um espelho na porta do armário, levantou-se com um péssimo pressentimento. Andou até a porta e mirou-se.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!!! - estremeceu - o que aconteceu comigo? Por que eu virei o Snape? Calma, Harry! Pense! Por que o Snape? Que lugar é esse? É o quarto dele?

Olhou em volta, estava levemente bagunçado. Mas era um quarto aconchegante. Sobre a lareira, estava um gato que o olhava com os pelos ouriçados. Ao lado dele (do gato), flutuava uma "lista de coisas para não esquecer: 1. Nova senha de férias: Poções; 2. Comprar comida para Edwyn; 3. Mandar flores para Francine; 4. O endereço"

Harry olhou para o gato e chamou:  
- Edwyn? - não reconheceu a voz, era do Snape. Por outro lado, o gato respondeu com um miado de reconhecimento. - Francine pode ser a namorada, ou irmã. E que endereço é esse?

Após um ligeiro mal-estar, Snape levantou-se de vez e bateu com a cabeça no teto.  
- Ai! Que diabos!!! - a expressão mudou para estranheza - que lugar é esse? E que voz é essa?  
Em suas mãos estava uma caixinha e a seus pés, uma caixa cheia de coisas onde ele viu um porta retrato. Apanhou-o para

examinar.  
- Lily e James? - olhou pra sua mão, estava jovem. - E por que meus braços estão descobertos? Onde está a marca negra? Será que voltei no tempo? Mas por que eu teria uma foto desses dois? Não! Não tem lógica...

Passou os olhos pelo sótão e viu algo que lembrava demais um espelho. Foi se aproximando, o chão rangendo. Limpou a poeira e de inicio viu algo que não queria ver. Passou a mão para afastar a grossa camada de pó e viu o rosto de Harry Potter, a cicatriz, o cabelo, a cara de desespero.

- Aaaaaaaah!!! - gritou - o que é isso? Eu virei o Potter?? AAAH! - respirou fundo e pensou - Então... devo estar no mundo dos trouxas! Em uma casa trouxa! E não poderei usar magia nem sair daqui... Eu mato quem fez isso. E aquele pirralho deve ter algo a ver com isso. Ao lado do espelho, estavam as lições de Hogwarts. Snape deu uma olhada  
- Historia da Magia.  
No chão bem perto dali, havia uma fresta por onde Harry havia entrado. Deu um salto e caiu no meio de um corredor claro. Claro demais. Ficou parado sem saber o que fazer. Um garoto gordo saiu de um quarto e o viu.

- Oh! Aí está você! Estava mesmo querendo bater em alguém. - disse Duda fechando os punhos

Snape agiu rápido puxando a varinha de Harry.  
- Não se aproxime, trouxa! Ou irá se arrepender!

- Pai!!! Ele está me ameaçando com aquele negócio dele!!

Snape olhou para a porta gradeada ao seu lado e entrou. Na janela estava Edwiges.

- Uma coruja! Maravilha! Aqui tem papel, mas onde aquele tonto coloca as penas? - voltou para o corredor e chamou Duda que estava descendo as escadas. - Ei! Você tem uma pena?

- Pena? Pena pra que? - estranhando cada vez mais o comportamento do primo

- Para escrever! O que você achou que fosse?  
- Ora! Use uma caneta!! ... Doido!!!

Snape entrou novamente no quarto tendo o cuidado de fechar a porta. Em um porta-lapis na mesa de cabeceira havia algumas canetas. Ele apanhou um daqueles tubos plásticos, olhou a ponta e rabiscou o papel, duvidando que aquilo fosse escrever.

Escreveu.  
- Um tinta clara e grosseiramente mal feita. Mas serve.  
Outra novidade para ele foi o caderno de arame.  
- Só pessoas inúteis precisam de linhas para não entortar a escrita.

Abriu em uma folha e escreveu:  
"_A.D., algo muito estranho aconteceu. Eu estou no mundo dos trouxas, no corpo de Harry Potter e como o verdadeiro não se está aqui, imagino que esteja no meu corpo em Hogwarts. Estou sem poder usar magia. E não consigo entender o que aconteceu. Sinceramente, S.S."_

Releu o bilhete e se tocou de uma coisa, Harry Potter estava no seu corpo. O que aquele inconseqüente fará quando descobrir que pode usar magia? Pensando nisso, resolveu enviar logo a carta. Edwiges o olhava com desconfiança.

- Entregue isso ao Dumbledore, urgente! Por isso vá o mais rápido que puder.

Ela ficou imóvel.  
- Anda, coruja! Ta esperando o que?  
Ela começou a piar alto.  
- Cala a boca! Ótimo! Já notou que não sou o Potter e não sou mesmo. Mas a... é que a vida dele corre muito perigo, portanto se não entregar isso ao Dumbledore, o seu querido dono vai morrer.

Edwiges deu um pio sonoro, apanhou a carta e partiu.

Harry não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se estava em Hogwarts, e se alguém entrasse ali? Bom, se alguém entrasse ali, ia ver o Snape, com voz de Snape e com mente de grifinorio. Ele sentiu um movimento no quarto, o gato continuava no mesmo lugar, apenas o seguia com a cabeça.  
- Sr. Snape?  
Harry se virou. Era um elfo domestico, com um aspecto infinitamente pior que o de Dolby. Harry resolveu agir como Snape.  
- O que quer inútil? - não precisou fazer esforço para fazer a voz ríspida de seu professor. Ela saiu tão natural que Harry se convenceu que era Snape mesmo.

- O sr. Vai desculpar Creck pela intromissão senhor...  
- Fale logo! - gritou Harry assustando-o

- A madame Siepen mandou Creck entregar isto - e colocou a carta sobre a mesa

- Saia daqui!

Dizendo isso, o elfo desapareceu com um estalo.

Harry fitou o envelope. Abria ou não abria? A curiosidade falou mais alto. Quem seria essa madame Siepen? Abriu. Desdobrou a carta que havia dentro e leu:

"_Caro Severus, obrigada pelas flores, você continua o mesmo cavalheiro que conheci em Hogwarts. Obrigada pelas inúmeras cartas que me enviou durante todos esses anos que estive casada com Siepen. Ah! Sevvie, não sabe como sinto falta de seus beijos, de você. Foi maravilhoso saber que você ainda se importava comigo mesmo depois do que eu fiz com você. Eu sei que não deveria, não sabe quanto me arrependo. Infelizmente nossas vidas tomaram rumos diferentes. Me arrependo muito de ter te trocado por ele. Mas agora ele está morto, eu o matei. Isso você não sabia, não é? Por isso, gostaria de te pedir para falar com Dumbledore e me arranjar um emprego. Nem que seja para limpar troféus. Mas faça isso, Sevvie. Faça essa ultima coisa por mim. Daquela que te ama infinitamente, Francine"_

Quando Harry terminou de ler, havia varias coisas em sua cabeça. A primeira era que essa tal Francine, além de assassina, uma louca de se apaixonar pelo Snape. Outra coisa, ela o fez lembrar de alguém: Dumbledore.

Resolveu sair do quarto. Pegou a varinha de Snape, mesmo não sabendo se podia usar magia ou não. Ele saiu do quarto para o corredor. E percebeu, sim, estava em Hogwarts. Foi seguindo em frente e andou por muito tempo e de repente encontrou a profª McGonagall.  
- Boa tarde, Severus!  
- Boa Tarde, pro... Minerva! Eu preciso falar com Dumbledore, urgentemente.  
- Isso é impossível, ele acaba de viajar. Sem previsão para voltar.  
Harry desesperou-se.  
- E agora?  
- Algum problema, Severus?  
- Ah! Sim, e não. Com licença! - e voltou para o quarto. Chegando à porta, a senha...a senha... e lembrou-se do papel flutuante - Poções!  
A porta se abriu e quando entrou, fechou-se. Harry deitou-se na cama pensativo. Como iria falar com Dumbledore?

A noite veio chegando e Snape começou a ter fome. Resolveu que iria descer e ver o que os trouxas comiam. Deveria haver uma cozinha em algum lugar. Chegando na sala, foi olhando cada pedacinho. Um vidro redondo pendurado no teto emanava uma luz muito forte. Em uma mesa próxima, um objeto muito estranho começou a gritar escandalosamente pegando Snape de surpresa, fazendo seu coração ir parar na garganta. Snape aproximou-se e pediu:  
- Cale a boca!  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! TRINNNNNNNNN!!!!!!

- Pare! Já está me enervando!!!

TRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!

- Ok! Você pediu!!!  
E derrubou o telefone da mesa, fazendo o gancho cair acabando com a 'gritaria'. Tio Valter que vira toda a cena começou a gritar com ele:  
-Por que jogou o telefone no chão? Alem de anormal está ficando retardado???  
Snape não pode agüentar ser ofendido por um trouxa falando naquele tom.  
- O que está pensando, trouxa? Que vou obedecer a suas ordens? HÁ! Sou superior a você, deveria me respeitar!!  
- Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir para não citar sua anormalidade dentro dessa casa?? E que sorriso é esse? Você está merecendo uma bela surra!!

Snape não hesitou e puxou a varinha, dizendo:  
- Tente!  
- HÁ! - disse tio Valter - pensa que não sei que você não pode usar essa coisa, senão será expulso daquela sua maldita escola!!  
Snape parou pensativo  
- Isso é verdade, trouxa. Não posso expulsar o Potter de Hogwarts, mas pense como seria maravilhoso a vida sem aquele... fedelho.

Imagine como tio Valter se sentiu vendo seu "sobrinho" se referindo a si próprio naquele tom sinistro como se estivesse possuído.  
- Ok, mudei de idéia. Não vou mais te matar! Mas me diga, o que vocês comem? Estou morrendo de fome.  
Tio Valter o olhava perplexo e apenas apontou a cozinha. O telefone voltou a tocar, assustando Snape novamente:  
- Faça essa coisa parar de gritar ou eu mesmo faço.  
Ele limitou-se a pegar o telefone e dizer "alô". Snape seguiu ate a cozinha. Tia Petúnia estava cozinhando algo que cheirava muito bem. Sentou-se à mesa, Duda já estava lá, comendo feito um javali.  
- Você come demais - disse Snape  
- Dâ! -disse Duda com a boca cheia.

Snape esticou o braço para pegar um sanduíche e teve sua mão amassada por um soco vindo do primo de Harry. Nesse momento, Valter apareceu na porta e chamou a mulher. Ela saiu da cozinha e foram até a sala  
- O moleque está estranho.  
- Mais?  
- Bem mais! Imagine que agora deu pra falar dele mesmo em 3ª pessoa  
Tia Petúnia ergueu as sobrancelhas  
- Tem mais... se assustou mais de uma vez com o telefone tocando e se referiu a ele como "coisa". Não sabia onde era a cozinha e ficou me chamando de trouxa o tempo todo.  
- O que você acha que é?  
- Não tenho certeza, não o deixe sozinho com o Duda!  
- AH! - Tia Petúnia voltou as pressas para a cozinha e se deparou com a seguinte cena:  
Duda estava com o corpo embrulhado pela toalha de mesa, sendo que esta lhe fora amarrada com o cordão da cortina na altura da cintura. Duda estava com a cabeça coberta e gritava desesperado pela mãe. Enquanto isso, Snape estava sentado devorando calmamente todos os sanduíches do balofo.

Tia Petúnia soltou o filho e já ia ralhar com Harry, quando Valter perguntou:  
- Como fez isso? Com certeza usou um daqueles seus truques.  
- Eu não vou perder meu tempo te explicando que magia é coisa seria. Mas digo que não usei a varinha para fazer isso,. Na verdade vivia prendendo minha prima assim, quando era mais novo.  
Tio Valter tinha certeza de que ele estava doido.  
- Dudinha, meu bebê, conte-nos o que esse malvado fez com você? - perguntou Petúnia  
Duda ainda tremia com o truque do novo primo.  
- Eu não tinha feito nada e ele veio me agredindo. Primeiro ele tirou a toalha sem deixar cair nada, eu já tinha visto isso na tv e achei muito doido. Aí eu segurei a ponta da toalha e ele arrancou com tudo a corda da cortina e quando eu me virei pra olhar, ele puxou a toalha e me amarrou daquele jeito. Aí ele me falou que ia comer todos os meus sanduíches.  
Enquanto isso, Snape comia o mais rápido que conseguia.  
- Só tem uma coisa estranha nisso! - disse Valter - ele disse que prendia a prima assim, mas ele **não** tem prima!  
- Ora! Tenho! Alias, mais de uma. Mas a em questão, é a Katherina.  
Snape não estava mais se lembrando que era Harry Potter.  
- HÁ! Te peguei!! Você não tem prima! Seu único primo é o Duda.  
Snape tomou um susto tão grande que a cadeira quase virou. Tinha se esquecido completamente e tentou consertar.  
- Esqueçam o que eu disse, não estou em mim hoje. Vou me deitar.  
- AH! Não mesmo! Tenho que me certificar que não vai nos atacar à noite. Venha cá! - e puxou o menino pelo braço e o jogou no armário sobre a escada, trancando a porta. Snape procurou a varinha, mas ela havia desaparecido.  
- Abra a porta trouxa, para eu poder acabar com você!  
Do lado de fora, Duda estendia o troféu, mas tia Petúnia mandou que jogasse aquilo fora. Ele obedeceu e Snape ouviu o barulho da madeira tocando o chão.  
BAM BAM BAM  
Snape chutava a porta e gritava  
- Seu trouxa dos infernos!!! Você acha que vai me prender aqui por quanto tempo, hein? HEIN??  
Ele ouviu os passos na escada e minutos depois tudo era silencio.  
- Eu sou burro? Como eu digo o nome de meus parentes para um monte de trouxas? Acho que estar no corpo de Harry Potter está afetando minha prudência....Uma hora dessas já devo ter recebido algum retorno de Francine.  
Suspirou ao pensar nela. Mas lhe ocorreu algo pavoroso. E se aquele moleque abrisse sua correspondência? E se Francine aparecesse em seu quarto e Harry destruísse todas as suas chances de ficar com ela? Sentiu uma mordida na perna que o trouxe de volta à realidade. Tateou por dentro da calça e sentiu um bicho peludo. Uma aranha. Tateou as dobradiças da porta e fazendo muita força, pois os pregos estavam enferrujados, conseguiu arranca-los, abrir a portinha e sair daquele lugar de ar abafado. A varinha de Harry estava a poucos centímetros da porta da cozinha. Apanhou-a e subiu as escadas bem devagar. Foi para o quarto de Harry, deitou-se na cama e adormeceu. Sentiu a cicatriz arder.

Harry pensou em mandar uma coruja. Mas onde iria arranjar uma? No corujal. Mas algo realmente novo pra ele aconteceu. Sentiu o braço arder. Arregaçou a manga e viu q a marca negra estava mais escura e estava queimando intensamente. Ouviu uma batida na porta. Levantou-se pensando que poderia ser McGonagall avisando que Dumbledore havia voltado, abriu a porta. Não havia ninguém. Então, uma cabeça surgiu, ele a olhou assustado: era uma mulher! Vestindo uma capa da invisibilidade.

-Belatrix Lestrange?-disse ele num mix de espanto e raiva.

Ela entrou retirando o resto da capa, estava usando um sobretudo preto de couro.

-Nossa! Por que tanta formalidade? Já disse que Bella basta, ou Bel como costuma me chamar.-Ela sentou na cama e pegou as duas fotos na cabeceira.

-Hm... tantas lembranças, Severus.- ela largou-as no ar e olhou a cama- estava dormindo?

Harry resolveu agir como um comensal.

-Médio.Estava pensando. Sentiu a marca negra arder. O Lorde das Trevas quer alguma coisa?

-Ora, Severus, ele sempre quer!-disse levantando e desabotoando os botões da blusa dele.

Harry gelou. O que ela pretendia? Não o que ele estava pensando.

-Mas ele não faz questão de nossa presença?-disse afastando-a.

-Você está preocupado com o quê? Ele sabe que eu estou aqui. Quando é que ele não sabe? Relaxe.

Ele a afastou novamente.

-Hm. Desculpe Bela, mas hoje não estou num dia bom.

Ela a puxou pelos cabelos e o trouxe bem pra perto.

-Eu não me importo, Severus! Você é meu hoje e eu não quero nem saber! Você acha que Azkaban é um lugar bom para se viver? Você, Lucius e mais um monte foram bem espertos. Eu não tive escolha, me estuporaram e me levaram para lá. Mas você já conhece essa história muito bem, né? Eu não me importo, depois daquela outra noite em que eu praticamente fui para o céu, eu quero retribuir. Uma comensal pode ser generosa, raramente. Ou talvez Azkaban tenha afetado um pouco a mim. Mas vamos deixar de conversa e vamos ao que interessa.- ela abriu o sobretudo, estava nua.

Harry estava perplexo. Nunca havia visto uma mulher pelada e nunca havia lhe passado pela cabeça que sua "primeira vez" seria com Belatrix Lestrange. "Calma,Harry, é o Snape que está fazendo isso." , pensava.

Na manhã seguinte, ele estava esgotado e sentia nojo do Snape. Belatrix ainda estava lá. Se ele estava com o tal Francine, por que estava com Belatrix também? Ela acordou.

-Você estava tão estranho. Você não é assim normalemte. Gosto de você quando é agressivo. Estava diferente.

-Eu disse que não estava num dia bom.

-Vou dormir mais um pouco, ok?  
Harry apenas disse sim e ela ferrou num sono profundo.

Eu poderia matá-la agora, ou estupora-la e joga -la pela janela. Mas isso seria assassinato! Ora e daí? Será o Snape o culpado. Ela merece.

Harry procurou a varinha de Snape. Ficou em pé e apontou. Pensou em dizer um "Avada", mas se lembrara que não tinha poderes para tanto. Crucius iria acorda -la. Resolveu estuporar mesmo e o fez. Ele abriu a janela e olhou para baixo. Uma queda muito alta. Nossa!

-É o Snape que está fazendo isso. Ela merece.

Pegou-a nos braços e colocou-a na janela. Seu coração batia muito forte e rápido. Fechou os olhos e empurrou-a. Belatrix Lestrange agora caía nua arranhando o braço na parede de pedra, desacordada. Segundos depois, ouviu o barulho de algo batendo na água. Ele havia se esquecido de que estava na torre da Sonserina e não sabia que o lago ficava logo ali embaixo.

-Se ela não morreu na queda, morre afogada.

Depois,ponderou:

-Hum. Nenhuma carta do Ministério da Magia. Isso quer dizer que eu posso fazer magia! Isso é maravilhoso. E como sou adulto, posso ir a Hogsmeade sozinho, ou ir à Floresta Proibida. Peraí! Será que o Snape está no meu corpo? E será que ele usou magia? Provavelmente... uma hora dessas já devo estar expulso de Hogwarts.

Lá embaixo no lago, Belatrix foi salva por águas mágicas, podendo assim respirar debaixo d'água. Acordou sem entender que mundo azul era aquele. Havia amarrado os cabelos com a varinha, puxou-a e nadou até a superfície. Depois nadou até a borda. Estava nua e desmemoriada. Não se lembrava de como havia chegado lá embaixo. Saiu pela margem e foi andando. Conjurou roupas, vestiu-se e saiu dos limites de Hogwarts. Aparatou para muito longe.

Snape ouviu uma risada que já conhecia dentro da sua cabeça e sentiu a cicatriz arder. Acordou.

-Será que o Lorde das Trevas sabe que estou no corpo do Potter? Então se deu conta disso. Estava no meio de trouxas. Agora que estava frito. Harry Potter não fazia a menor idéia de como chegar ao milorde.

-A essa altura, a Bel já deve ter aparecido em Hogwarts. Ontem foi quinta-feira. Meu Deus!- sua voz foi morrendo para um sussurro- falta aquele moleque ter sentado vingar a morte de Black. Se fez isso, não sobreviveu. Quer dizer, cadê o maldito Profeta Diário?

Nesse instante, uma coruja trazendo-o apareceu na janela. Ele depositou o dinheiro na bolsinha e desdobrou o jornal.

-Por favor, que meu nome não esteja nos óbitos! Que meu nome não esteja nos óbitos! Que meu nome não esteja nos óbitos!

Leu cada nome e disse por fim:

-Obrigado! E Dumbledore que não responde.

Sua barriga roncou, desceu para tomar café. Tio Valter estava em frente ao armário ao pé da escada.

-Como você saiu?

-Desse jeito aí!-e apontou os pregos das dobradiças no chão, passando para a cozinha.

-Volte aqui, moleque!-gritou, puxando-o pela orelha.

-Me respeite!-gritou Snape de volta.

-Há! Não me faça rir! Você se acha muito importante por causa dessa coisinha aí!!! Haha!

Snape tinha um olhar cínico. Não deu a mínima e foi para a cozinha.

- Estou com fome.

Tio Valter irrompeu.

- Normalmente você me enfrenta.

Está sentindo falta, trouxa. Felizmente, eu prezo quem está me dando casa e comida. Temporariamente, é claro!

Tia Petúnia e Duda arregalaram os olhos e disseram juntos:

-Você preza?

- Quem é você? Disse tio Valter.

-Eu sou o Potter, fazer o que... Harry Potter.

-Não, você não é ele!

-Pareço com ele?

-Sim!

-Então, sou!

- O moleque é mais insuportável e você só é arrogante e sonso.

-Obrigado pelos elogios. Bom saber que minhas qualidades estão visíveis. Mas infelizmente aquele imprestável está zanzando por aí como meu corpo em algum lugar, destruindo minha vida imprudentemente.

-Então você não é o Harry- concluiu Duda.

-Não,garoto, não sou! Eu sou adulto, tenho 36 anos e sou professor. Por causa de algo que não entendi, troquei de corpo com meu aluno mais odiado.

Duda o olhava perplexo.

-Quer dizer que o meu primo é péssimo aluno? E você não gosta dele?  
-É um aluno desprezível. Mas é famoso, portanto, todos o tratam de um jeito especial. E pensar que é só um movimento de varinha meu e pronto: adeus! Potter nunca mais!

-Ah, não! O senhorzinho não vai fazer isso não. Ele será expulso e passará o resto da vida aqui. Que horror!- disse Petúnia.

-Não se preocupe. Eu, de certa forma, preciso do meu emprego. E se colocar em risco a vida da nossa celebridade, lá se vão 16 anos de uma carreira brilhante.

-E por que você não sai daqui e vai até a escola?

-Achei que já tivesse dito que além de não poder usar mágica, eu sou puro-sangue, não tenho sangue trouxa misturando, quer dizer que não ando por aqui. A não ser que... quem de vocês tem parentesco com a Evans?

-Eu-disse Petúnia- ela era minha irmã. Conheceu-a?  
-Tive o desprazer.

-Foi amigo dela?  
-Respeite-me! A sra. acha que eu iria me misturar com gente daquela estirpe? Mas voltando... posso sair se a sra. que tem sangue Evans me acompanhar. Desse jeito, o precioso Potter estará a salvo.

-Oh, céus! Aonde exatamente?

-O problema está todo aí! Eu não sei. Eu só conheço um lugar na Londres dos trouxas.

-Qual?

-A minha casa.

-Então vamos logo - apressou tio Valter - é bom que nos livramos do moleque!

-Fácil dizer. Agora imagine Harry Potter entrando na casa dos Snape e sobreviver até o corredor de entrada. Antes de eu explicar qualquer coisa, eles já me mataram.

-Snape? Severus Snape?- indagou Petúnia.

Hagrid estava alimentando Canino do lado de fora de sua cabana quando uma sra. com uma grande mala parou diante dele. Ela abriu um sorriso como se houvesse muito tempo que não sorria.

-Hagrid, você continua o mesmo.

Ele se levantou, mas não a reconheceu.

-Olá, posso ajudar?  
- Procuro por Severus Snape. Sou Francine.

-Claro!!! A namoradinha dele na época de estudante. Sim, lembro-me! Severus está provavelmente em seus aposentos. Pode ir.

-E onde seriam?

-Oh, oh, claro! Claro! Esqueci-me! Torre da Sonserina. Ainda se lembra?  
-Claro!

Ela entrou no castelo, subiu as escadas e parou diante do portão de entrada da sala comunal de sua antiga casa. Lembou-se que o antigo quarto da diretora da Sonserina era do lado de fora e foi até lá. Uma porta escura, bateu três vezes.

Harry, que tinha acabado de se vestir, abriu a porta apreensivo. E se fosse Belatrix querendo acertar as contas com ele? Pegou a varinha e perguntou quem era.

Uma voz doce e agradável veio de fora.

-Francine.

Ele gemeu. Abriu a porta e ela entrou. Ele pegou a mala e pôs para dentro. Ela abriu os braços.

-Não vai me abraçar?

-Oh, claro!- e deu-lhe um abraço desajeitado. Francine foi entrando para o quarto. Sentou-se na cama e tirou os sapatos.

-Falou com Dumbledore?

-Ele viajou.

-Oh- ela observava o quarto em cada detalhe.- Como está Kat?

"Kat? Quem é essa?", pensava Harry enquanto dizia- está bem.!

Harry foi até a ante-sala e viu num porta-retrato uma foto de Snape e uma mulher.

-E seus filhos, como estão?

"Filhos??? O Snape tem filhos?"- Ah, sim, não sei bem, há tempos não os vejo- arriscou.

-Sevvie...- disse ela com uma voz melosa- Kat não se importará de emprestar o marido dela por algumas noites, irá?

-Com certeza!- disse uma voz feminina vinda da lareira.

Harry olhou para a mulher a sua frente. Não sabia quem era, apenas desconfiava que seria a tal Kat e arriscou:

-Kat... eu posso explicar...

-Precisa não,Sevvie. Eu sei como é...- e foi até o quarto.

Harry não entendia como poderia haver três mulheres, assim, lindas na vida do Snape.

-Francis?!-disse Katherina para a outra- você está tão diferente.

-E você está igualzinha! Mais cheinha, é claro, depois de gêmeos, não é?

-Deveras. Eu sei que o Sevvie ainda gosta muito de ti- ela sentou-se ao lado da mulher- mas ele é meu agora. E foi muito cruel da sua parte trocá-lo por aquele outro, aquele sei lá o que.

-Eu me arrependo muito!

-Mas agora não tem volta. A única coisa que posso fazer é te oferecer um quarto na casa.

-Isso seria muito gentil da sua parte, obrigada.

-Podemos ir agora. O Sevvie tem coisas mais importantes para se preocupar, não é, amor?

Harry não estava entendendo nada. Ela o beijou no pescoço. Então viu uma corrente de ouro e puxou-a para fora de suas vestes. O pingente balançou na ponta e as duas mulheres disseram juntas:

-O amuleto de Haik'hul!

Snape empalideceu ao ouvir o seu nome dito por aquela trouxa.

-É o meu nome. Como sabe?  
-Nossa! Eu daria tudo para ver seu rosto de verdade! Líly era apaixonada por você. Era Severus Snape pra cá, Severus Snape para lá. Tudo era você.

Ele estava mudo. Lembrou-se que seu primeiro beijo tinha sido com aquela anormal.

-Ela nunca te disse?-perguntou Petúnia curiosa.

-Disse.

-E você a rejeitou?  
-Óbvio. Eu iria por acaso manchar minha linhagem com uma sangue-ruim?

-Tipinho arrogante- falou Valter- mas pelo menos escolheu uma mulher digna.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Então, é casado? Tem filhos?- perguntou uma Petúnia muito interessada na vida daquele estranho que odiava Harry Potter.

-Sou sim. Tenho dois filhos gêmeos. Enya e Matthew, 10 anos.

-Gêmeos, oh, que lindo! Quer dizer que a sonsa da minha irmã chegou a se declarar para você e depois acabou com aquele Potter.

-Concordo com "aquele Potter". Se bem que se eles ficaram juntos é porque se mereciam.

Tia Petúnia colocou alguns bolinhos na mesa.

-Sabe, sua cabeça é melhor que a do meu sobrinho. Não quer ficar aí dentro para sempre?  
-Não mesmo! Não trocaria a minha vida por nenhuma do Potter.

Neste momento, o telefone tocou, mas ninguém foi atender. Então Snape levantou-se e o atirou contra a parede.

-Eu não seria feliz se não fizesse isso.

-O quê???- Harry estava surpreso.

-O amuleto de Hai K' hul.- repetiu Francine- tire isso já! Isso faz com que as pessoas troquem de corpos!

-Ah, é?- disse ele- pois tenho uma coisa a dizer: não sou Severus Snape, sou Harry Potter.

A notícia caiu como uma bomba..

-O quê?- gritou Kat- como?

-Eu estava no meu sótão e quando coloquei esse pingente, vim parar aqui no corpo do seu marido.

-Isso quer dizer que ele está no seu corpo-disse Francine.

-No mundo dos trouxas.-completou Harry.

-Então deve estar na sua casa ainda. Tire o pingente, vou desfazer a troca. Fique aí sentado e não faça nada que o Snape não faria- disse Kat.

Harry tirou o amuleto e entregou a ela.

-Onde você mora?

-Alfeneiros, nº 4.

-Francis, venha comigo.

Ela entrou na lareira e jogou o pó de Flu dizendo "casa dos Snape". Francine foi logo atrás.

Chegando lá, Kat aparatou para a casa dos Dursley. Um barulho de chicote assustou todos na cozinha, menos Snape. Uma mulher havia surgido do nada. Snape, ao vê - la, disse sorrindo:

-Kat? Ah, que bom que me achou!

-Rápido, Sevvie, me dá esse pingente que está no seu pescoço!

Ele puxou a corrente e tirou-a, ela entregou o outro e ele recolocou no pescoço.

-Vejo você em Hogwarts, Sevvie, no corpo do meu amor, é claro, e não no desse moleque feio.

E desaparatou.

Kat passou novamente pela casa dos Snape e entrou na lareira e foi para o quarto de seu marido em Hogwarts. Harry aguardava olhando para a lareira. Quando ele surgiu, levantou-se.

-Assim que voltar para lá, tire o pingente e jogue fora.- disse Katherina desabotoando o colar e recolocando no pescoço dele.

Harry e Snape tiveram a sensação de que suas almas eram sugadas. Então Kat olhou para o corpo do seu marido e disse:

-Bem vindo de volta, cafajeste tarado!- e jogou o pingente pela janela.

Na casa dos Dursley, estes estavam inconformados com a volta do sobrinho chato e inconseqüente, ímã de coisas perigosas. Eles contaram ao sobrinho que sabiam que ele era um garoto especial, cheio de nove horas. Harry pressentia que havia estragado a vida de Snape tanto quanto ele havia arruinado a sua.

Em Hogwarts, Katherina Snape tirava o atraso de um ano do maridão, por quem ela continuava perdidamente apaixonada.

Ah! O charme dos Snape...

FIM


End file.
